yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ryoba Aishi
Mama Yandere-chan - jej aktualnym imieniem jest Ryoba Aishi. Jest matką Yandere-chan i obecną żoną taty Yandere-chan. Zostało potwierdzone, że jest dziewczyną z kasety znalezionej w Piwnicy. Wyjechała z miasta na 10 tygodni, prawdopodobnie w celu pracyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 lub szukania Dziennikarza. Głos użycza jej Michaela Laws, ta sama, która dubbinguje Yandere-chan. Jej imię pochodzi ze słowa "Ryobo", które znaczy matronę. YandereDev zmienił je na Ryoba, gdy jest bardziej kobiece i jest jedną z japońskich pił. Historia W 1980r. uczęszczała do Akademi High School, a tata Ayano był jej Senpai'emhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631699285927575552. Ryoba była również yandere i zabiła dziewczynę https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641813698256900096nożem, o którą była zazdrosna na trzecim piętrze w damskiej łazience. Jak ujawniły taśmy, dzięki swojej manipulacji, zastraszania i przemocy wobec innych uczniów została zauważona przez Dziennikarza, który postanowił zbadać morderstwa, gdy policja nie wykonała żadnego postępowania. Ryoba została zaaresztowana, ale nikt nie udowodnił jej win. W dodatku, stała się ulubienicą mediów, grając rolę niewinnej, fałszywie oskarżonej uczennicy. Nieodwracalnie zniszczyła reputację Dziennikarza i została oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów, a jego ostrzegła, by więcej nie wchodził jej na drogę. Ryoba nigdy nie przeprowadziła się z miasta, w którym mieszkała, ani nie zrezygnowała z bycia yandere. Po 30 latach po dochodzeniu, została złapana na prześladowaniu młodej kobiety po szkole średniej przez tego samego dziennikarza. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że on wrócił zwabiła go w alejce. Dziennikarz uciekł do innego miasta. Możliwe, że nie ma jej, gdyż na niego "poluje". Na kasecie z piwnicy słychać było, że Ryoba przetrzymywała tatę Yandere-chan. Związała go, by nie uciekł i zmusiła go, by ją kochał. Ujawniła, że jej matka zrobiła to samo z ojcem, co oznacza, że też była yandere. Jej matka urodziła ją w wieku 19 lat, natomiast Ryoba urodziła Ayano w wieku 29 więc w grze ma 45. Nie ma innych dzieci poza Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636236584342327296Posiada pracę związaną z fabułą gry. YandereDev planuje wkrótce umieścić wskazówki co do niej.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652644205857083392 Wygląd Ma delikatną twarz. Wygląda identycznie jak Yandere-chan, tylko nieco starzej. Posiada ten sam kolor włosów i fryzurę jak jej córka.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654009566787571716 Kiedy jej prawdziwa natura jest pokazana, jej oczy są puste i bez duszy, a jej uśmiech jest bardzo niepokojący i przerażający. Osobowość Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że jest mordercą i yandere, tak jak jej córka oraz nieznana matka. W oryginalnym intrze, Info-chan daje wskazówkę o tym mówiąc: "Historia lubi się powtarzać, co?" i "Mimo wszystko, zabijanie masz we krwi" do Yandere-chan, choć intro jest już nieaktualne. Matka wydaje się być gotowa do podjęcia poważnych działań, by jej Senpai nie miał dziewczyny, co widać przez to jak zajęła się Duchem Dziewczyny. Była też sprytna, gdyż zawsze udawało się jej na sucho ze zbrodniami, ale także pewna siebie i odważna, gdy oskarżyła Dziennikarza o podglądanie młodych dziewcząt. Często biegała z mopem i wiadrem, co oznacza, ze zabiła wiele ludzi. Relacje Yandere-chan Możliwe, że ona sama dała yandere cechy swojej córce, chociaż nie musi zabijać nikogo w czasie rozgrywki. Yandere-chan wierzy, że jej matka jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale nie wie, jaka była kiedyś. Jej matka szczerze ją kocha, gdyż sama przypomina ją samą z czasów młodości; Yandere-chan jest też owocem małżeństwa jej i jej męża. Sama wie o przypadłości swojej córki, jaką jest brak emocji. Gdy zobaczy, że znalazła swojego "Senpai'a", będzie zachwycona. Tata Yandere-chan Historia Ryoby została opisana w kasetach. Był on jej Senpai'em. Porwała go i przetrzymywała, dopóki nie miała pewności, że od niej nie ucieknie. Bardzo go kocha, ale on nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć mimo wielu lat małżeństwa. Nie wie, że on tak naprawdę się jej boi. Przykładowo, poniżej została przetłumaczona rozmowa tej dwójki z twittera YandereDev (link): "Wszystko jest w porządku z naszą córką, kochanie. Byłam taka sama, kiedy byłam dzieckiem... zobacz jaka się stałam!" "Tego się własnie obawiam..." "Powiedziałeś coś, kochanie?" "N-nie! Nic" Duch dziewczyny Ryoba zabiła uczennicę dźgnięciem noża w łazience na trzecim piętrze. Przyczyna zabójstwa jest nieznana, ale można się domyślać, że ta dziewczyna zakochała się w jej Senpai'u. Dziennikarz Cała historia została opisana w kasetach. Dziennikarz uciekł z obawy, że Ryoba może go zabić. Zemsta dziennikarza nie powiodła się, ale prawdopodobnie jeszcze wróci. Ryoba jako nastolatka nie interesowała się nim, nawet go nie zabiła, mimo, że miała idealną okazję. Teraz szuka go wraz ze swoim mężem. Młoda kobieta W 9 Tajemniczej Kasecie, Ryoba prześladuje kobietę, która flirtowała z jej Senpai'em. Zmarła ona w następnej taśmie. YandereDev uważa ja za nieważną osobę, gdyż nie będzie miała imienia. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jest to jedna z ulubionych postaci YandereDev'a (razem z Info-chan). ** Jest nią głównie z powodów, których YandereDev nie może teraz ujawnić.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/752335258587062273 ** Mimo iż wyjechała z miasta na 10 tygodni, a jak wiemy było to we wrześniu 2016, powinna ona wrócić w listopadzie. Natomiast kiedy gra rozgrywa się w kwietniu jej nadal nie ma w domu. Prawdopodobnie YandereDev w przyszłości zmieni pewien szczegół by wszystko miało sens (czas wyjazdu rodziców Ayano lub ich czas pobytu za granicą). Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie